vldfandomcom-20200213-history
Allura (VLD)
Princess Allura is the princess of planet Altea, daughter of King Alfor, and one of the last remaining members of the Altean race. She has been asleep within the Castle of Lions along with Coran for 10,000 years, and functions as the commander of Team Voltron and a Paladin of Voltron, piloting the Blue Lion. Appearance Allura4.png|Formal wear. Allura2.png|Space suit. AlluraPaladin.png|Paladin armor. Allura has the appearance of a slender, young, and humanoid woman with brown skin and long, curly silver hair. As an Altean, her ears are pointed at the top rather than rounded, and she has small sickle-shaped marks of pink situated on her cheekbones, right under each of her bright blue eyes. The pupils of her eyes have a noticeable lavender color in the center of them. Allura usually keeps her long bangs pulled back out of her face to reveal the gold circlet she wears that has a teal embellishment in the center; her hair is long enough to reach her hips, but when donning her space suit, she is able to tuck her hair into a neat bun. She wears a pair of purple earrings that dangle from her ears with no drawn attachments. In her Paladin armor, Allura's uniform mirrors her fellow Paladins but with pink accents - a color Alteans wear to honor fallen warriors. Apart from Paladin armor, Allura has her own space suit of unknown material, largely white and black with pink and blue accents, though it does not appear to be made of separate sections and intended for battle like Paladin armor. At the wrists of the suit are large protruding cuffs; the suit has the glowing Altean blue at its cuffs and shoulders. The helmet she wears is white to match the suit with pink and Altean blue accents. Her black "gloves" apparently can be removed while wearing the suit. When she is not in her space suit, Allura wears a formal royal gown as a princess. The dress is largely blue and white, accented with gold, light blue, and pink. She wears gold bracelets on each wrist and a blue cape lined with gold that snugly wraps around her shoulders and flows behind her back, reaching her calves in a split, winged design. The inside of her cape is pink and lined with white, and the collar of her cape is decorated with an Altean blue mark on each side. Underneath her dress, Allura appears to wear white boots with gold ankles and soles. Personality The princess of Altea carries herself with poise, authority, and a driven will to defend the universe from evil. She values diplomacy and kindness, acting as polite as possible so as not to offend others even when uncomfortable, and strives to uphold the Paladin code to help all those in need, but ultimately has her sights set on a war path of justice to defeat Zarkon. She can be quite stubborn and brutal to see her goals met. Her motivation is personal as well as serving the greater good: Allura has a severe distrust and hatred of Galrans seeded in her heart because of Zarkon's betrayal of her father Alfor, and the subsequent annihilation of her planet and race by the Galra Empire. She has buried her suffering and fears to portray herself as a collected leader, and goes to great lengths to sacrifice her personal interests, health, and safety for the greater good. She will readily throw herself into the midst of battle to either save those caught in the throes, or to join combat herself, ignoring all advice otherwise. Her bitterness rears its head when the prospect of working with Galrans to defeat Zarkon arises, only agreeing to an alliance with the Blade of Marmora for the greater good, and when she learns of Keith's Galran heritage. Allura shuns the Red Paladin for some time until she overcomes her anger, realizing her hatred only causes more pain and that Keith is her new-found family: the same family she considers the rest of the Voltron team. Allura truthfully has a kind heart, and her desire to protect others extends to the point of withholding information from her allies, such as refusing to tell the new Paladins about Zarkon's former role as the Black Paladin because she wants to protect her friends from the "dark history" of the past. Allura remains as the commanding leader of the team, but is learning to open up more to the Paladins and share the burden of defending the universe with all of them rather than bearing it alone. It is this fortitude and refusal to stand idle as others risk their lives that leads the princess to join the Paladins in battle as a Paladin herself and pilot the Blue Lion. Abilities Equipment Apart from piloting the Blue Lion and Castle of Lions, Allura utilizes this equipment: * Bayard: Takes the form of an energy whip that can slash and ensnare opponents. * Paladin Armor: Armor that allows for safe travel in space; it contains a highly advanced computer system, communication system, a laser gun, a grappling hook and tether, holographic capabilities, an energy shield for defense, breathable air, and a jetpack for brief sustained flight.Paladin Article * Earrings: Function as a communication device among herself, the helmets of the Paladins, and the Castleship. * Polearm: An Altean staff used for close-combat. * Space Suit: A suit that allows for safe travel in space with less armor and technology than Paladin armor. Skill Set Combat Allura's specialty lies in close-combat with both polearm weapons and her Bayard's energy whip. Contrary to her slender form and official stats, Allura has a substantial amount of strength, able to toss Shiro clear across a room, drag Zethrid with her whip, smash through a metal door, and hold metal doors shut while Sentries are forcing it open. Piloting As a pilot of the Castle of Lions, Allura is able to fly the large spacecraft with ease and is familiar with all the technical aspects of the ship. She claims she has flown the Castle of Lions for half of her life. As a Paladin piloting the Blue Lion, she struggles to adjust to the change, but becomes the fastest learning and growing Paladin on the team, proving her natural talent. Other Abilities * Energy Manipulation: Her Altean energy coupled with her ability to channel and harness Quintessence allows Allura to utilize Teludav devices to create wormholes for the Castle of Lions and Voltron Lions to travel through, as well as perform as great a feat as healing an entire dying Balmera planet. Using this ability too much will exhaust and weaken Allura for some time, forcing her to rest; the strain threatens to kill her. She is able to tap into her Quintessence and the Lions to infuse Voltron with the energy. Her energy can also be stored in the Castle of Lions to create wormholes in her absence. * Mimicking: As an Altean, Allura exhibits the ability to alter her form by increasing her height and turning her skin a different color. She can only change one color at a time, and cannot change into other shapes, but her ability is thorough enough to cause Galra technology to recognize her as Galran when disguising herself as one. * Magic: Allura's energy-manipulating abilities have manifested itself as a defensive and offensive magic during battle, seemingly nullifying Haggar's dark magic, purifying it, and using it against the witch - although this is a recent development the princess is inexperienced in using. * Telepathy: Due to the Altean Mice sleeping alongside her in a cryo-pod for 10,000 years, she has a telepathic connection to the mice and can communicate with them through speech and thought, and understand their squeaking. * Time Flow: Allura is shown able to experience repeated flow of time and recall the events of the previous time flow; Coran, notably, does not appear to share this ability. Trivia * Allura's exact age is unknown. She has been described as being a teenager by series staff and merchandise.Joaquim Dos Santos, Wonder-Con 2017The Rise of Voltron Book Due to Coran's age being at least 600 years old,Coran's age proving the long lifespan of Alteans, it is not known if Allura is truly 19 years old or younger, or simply the Altean equivalent of a human teenager. **Although she has existed for at least 10,000 years, Allura has not aged mentally nor physically because she had been in a stasis sleep and did not consciously experience that span of time. ** Kova is 28 deca-phoebs old when Honerva and Zarkon enter the rift on Daibazaal, and Allura was born after Kova. The Paladin's Handbook translates deca-phoebs to years; if the guidebook is accurate, and no significant time passed between Daibazaal's destruction and Allura's stasis, then Allura is no more than 28 years old. ** Allura was born before Lotor, but because she was put in a stasis sleep for 10,000 years and he instead experienced those 10,000 years' worth of time, Lotor is older than her. * Allura was given an energy whip as a Bayard weapon simply because it looked cool and series staff wanted something other than a sword or gun.AfterBuzzTV with Joaquim Dos Santos and Lauren Montgomery * The helmet given to Allura by Zarkon when she was an infant is intentionally mirrored after the helmet worn by Lotor of Defender of the Universe. Collider with Lauren Montgomery and Joaquim Dos Dantos, August 2017 * Allura is based on the character Allura of the previous Voltron franchises, who in turn was based on the character Fala of Beast King GoLion. References Navigation Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Team Voltron Category:Paladins